These Things that Grownups Do
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Rangiku's drunk again. Toshiro's not surprised, but when she makes a mess of his desk, he decides that she deserves a punishment. Orihime, who's visiting on that day, gets lost and finds herself watching the beautiful fukutaicho get disciplined.


So I wrote this for a friend of mine and just decided to post it. Enjoy LOL

* * *

These Things That Grownups Do

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Taicho~" Rangiku Matsumoto exclaimed loudly as she stumbled into his office. In one hand, she held a bottle which had previously contained some amber-colored alcoholic drink. It was now empty. She held a thick stack of papers firmly in the other hand, some of it stained with spilled drink. "Where are you, my kawaii taicho?~" She moved to the desk where several pieces of paper lay scattered about. She scanned them quickly, her drunk mind taking none of it in.

Rangiku let out a huge sigh as she plopped herself down onto the big cushy chair that Toshiro usually sat in. It smelled like him. "Hehehehehehe…" She chuckled childishly as she pressed her cheek against the cool leather exterior. "Taicho…" Within minutes, she was fast asleep. Her hand released the bottle and it clattered noisily to the ground.

Toshiro was outside, training. He felt restless, so he had gone outside to swing his sword around. Of course, the pent up feeling in his chest was still there. So giving up, he headed back to his office to finish the stack of paperwork that was probably sitting on his desk. There always was more paperwork. Toshiro slid open the door and to his surprise, a passed out Rangiku lay on his desk. Pieces of important papers sat on the ground, obviously pushed off by his fukutaicho as she rolled around in her sleep.

"Hmmmm…" She murmured quietly.

Toshiro sighed. "Oh Matsumoto…" He shook his head in exaggerated exasperation as he moved behind her to wake her up. Placing both hands on her shoulder, he shook her a little. "Hey, Matsumoto. Wake up." She didn't stir. "Matsumotoo!" He repeated, a little louder this time, placing his mouth near her ear. When she didn't react at all, Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Matsumoto!"

"Ah!" She woke with a start, and turned her head to the side to look him in the eyes. They were dangerously close to each other, and it wouldn't take much for him to just… kiss her. The thought struck Toshiro just as it hit her, and he backed away almost immediately. _Almost._ "T-taicho?" She whispered, the taste of alcohol still on her breath. He could smell it. She was overwhelmed by the powerful feeling of wanting to kiss him, to ruffle his soft white hair within her fingers.

"I was just trying to wake you up." Toshiro muttered curtly, a bit shaken by the urge he had to touch his lips to hers. He had done it once before, when she was incredibly wasted, and she didn't remember it at all. But he did. Her lips had been oh-so-soft. Rangiku looked around, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. The sleep had sobered her up, but just by a bit. "Have you forgotten?" He stared at her intently.

"Huh? Forgotten what?" She looked so innocent, different from her usual seductress self.

Toshiro sighed. "Today is an important day. Ichiro and his friends are coming from the human world to visit!"

"Ooh…" She seemed to give it some thought, before she sat up. "Are they here yet?" Toshiro shook his head. "I see…" And she seemed to be hit with a pang of drowsiness as she swung her head forward. "Whoops!" She said as she straightened herself up with the help of her taicho.

"Careful there." And then he remembered the state of his table and room. "I need you to clean all this up…" She stuck out her bottom lip and shook her head determinedly.

"No."

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro picked up her empty bottle off the floor and threw it into a nearby trashcan with frightening precision. "Do it." His voice was like ice.

"I don't want toooooo…" She slurred, as she attempted to get out of the chair. Stumbling, she managed to stand on her feet. "You know, taicho, you should punish me some other way. Not by cleaning up!" She giggled. Toshiro scowled, but his eyebrows peaked in interest.

"What did you have in mind…?" He asked warily.

Rangiku said nothing. She merely shoot him a sly smile. Looks like her seductive side was back. "I don't know," she started off cutely, "maybe… this?" She gave her perky ass a little slap then laughed lightly.

Toshiro's palm twitched. "Not a bad idea… Rangiku." The sexual tension within the room was so intense, it was almost tangible. And within seconds, he had moved towards her and his mouth was on hers. He bit her lip gently, and his hands found her breasts. All he could feel was her tight body pressing against his and the sword within his legs rising at a crazy speed.

_God. What a feeling._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Orihime skipped down the hallway, her grey skirt flying. "Where is everyone..?" She looked confused as she moved. There wasn't a person in sight. "Ichigo-kun? Rukia-chan?" No answer. "Guys?" She murmured dejectedly, twirling a couple strands of orange hair within her fingers as she continued moving.

There was sound. "Ooh!" She immediately headed in that direction, having no idea what she was about to run into. Orihime found herself in front of a big sliding door. Without a second thought, she opened it and boy, was she surprised.

In the middle of the room, on the desk, was Toshiro and Rangiku. The latter was pushed up against the large piece of furniture, and the usually composed captain was at her core, tasting it. "Haaah!" Rangiku screamed out as his tongue sent a new wave of pleasure coursing through her. None of them noticed Orihime and she was too stunned to announce her appearance. Toshiro's head bobbed in-between the mile-long legs of the gorgeous fukutaicho, as he worked hard coaxing streams of sensual sounds from her perfectly plump mouth.

"Oh… Taicho!"

Orihime could do nothing but watch. A part of her wanted to shut the door and leave this scene behind her, but her devious side made her continue watching with a look of odd fascination on her face. She could feel her own panties growing wet from watching them. "Uh oh…" She murmured quietly to herself. She had only had sex once, and it was painful. But now, looking at Rangiku and Toshiro, it looked so damn enjoyable. Her fingers found their way to her sex.

Before she knew it, she was touching herself. Her carefully trimmed fingernails gently massaging her aching clit. "Ah…" She let out a small moan. She didn't dare speak any louder, for she wanted the scene in front of her to continue. "Hnn…" She breathed out, her chest heaving. Her fingers turned eager, as they pressed onto the underwear covered lips of her vagina. Of course, the thin piece of fabric barely concealed anything for it was so completely soaked. Quiet tremors of pleasure rippled through her, like white hot arrows shooting from her moist core.

In a painfully slow way, she began to massage herself, going left, right, up, down. The smell of sex filled the room. In front of her, Rangiku writhed and squirmed as Toshiro worked his magic. His tongue sent her on a wild ride through all different kinds of pleasure. He blew on it, mixing the cold air with the hot that had been previously there before.

Orihime stepped into the room and slid the door quietly shut behind her. She moved to a corner and sat down, her eyes glued to the pair. "Oh, taicho!" Rangiku screamed in her seductive voice as he continued to lick her. "Haah, taicho, when you do that, oh, oh, oh god!" Her hands were on his hair as his head bobbed intensely. She clenched her eyes tightly as his tongue grazed her clit over and over again. "I'm going to cum!" Rangiku's orange hair flew behind her as she hooked her legs around his neck. She came into his mouth, her juices pouring onto his tongue. She tasted sweet and he wanted more.

Rangiku opened her eyes as she stared into Toshiro's blue ones. _My turn to please him_. "Taicho, you're all hard~" She exclaimed childishly as she jumped off the table. "I can help you with that!" She smiled as she pulled down his pants.

"Matsumoto…" He blushed slightly as she touched the tip of his large penis.

She laughed lightly as she licked the tip, tasting the saltiness of the pre-cum that was gathered there. "Does this make you feel good?" She looked up, into his eyes as she swirled her tongue around the head of the beast.

"Oh yes… Don't stop, Matsumoto…" He moaned as he stared at her breasts moving as she licked him.

"Of course I won't, taicho." She murmured as she placed her mouth onto his dick, sucking gently. "Is this the way you like it?" She smiled seductively as she increased the pressure on his manhood, sucking and teasing. Her hands roamed the space between her mouth and his balls, only increasing the pleasure that he felt. Her mouth moved up and down at a pace that was surreal.

Orihime could take it no longer. Though gave off the image of an innocent schoolgirl, she knew of the things that grownups did, and secretly longed to try them herself. Her school skirt flounced as she rubbed her clit in a circular motion, feeling the tremors of pleasure zipping straight to her clit. She knew she shouldn't make a sound and disturb the two but oh, the feeling was far too good for her to stay quiet. "Ah!" A loud moan slipped out of her mouth.

"Who's there?!" Toshiro's head whipped around, searching the room. Matsumoto released his penis with a loud pop. In the light, Toshiro's large cock shined, covered in saliva. "Orihime-chan!? W-why are you here?" His eyes were wide in surprise.

"U-uhm…" She stuttered as she pulled her hands out of her crotch area. "I was lost and I saw you guys by accident… I didn't want to disturb you so…" Orihime glanced away shyly, while pulling on her school uniform.

"Orihime-chan~" Rangiku smiled. "Are you getting turned on?" She was still rather intoxicated. "You can come join us, you know!"

Orihime looked taken aback. "Oh, ah, I really shouldn't, I don't know how to do these things and uh…" Rangiku was having none of that. She stumbled towards the trembling girl in the corner.

Rangiku stretched out a hand. "Let's play!" Orihime didn't take it, and instead shrunk even more into the corner. "Come now, don't be like that~" Rangiku moved forwards and touched Orihime's face gently.

Orihime didn't want to admit it, but when Rangiku kissed her, she felt a sudden pulse of desire. "Ah…" She moaned quietly as Rangiku placed a manicured hand on her breast, and began to fondle it. Toshiro watched the scene unfold with interest and a hand on his penis, gently stroking.

"Does this feel good, Orihime-chan?" Rangiku whispered into Orihime's ear as she gently bit her earlobe. "Take your top off!"

The orange-haired girl obeyed obediently. Once the top was off, her plain white bra was revealed. Orihime dared not dabble in the art of buying seductive lingerie. "I-it's off…" She muttered nervously.

The older woman reached behind Orihime and unhooked her bra. Orihime's breasts sprung to life as they were released from their cage. "Ooh, these are cute…" Rangiku muttered as she squeezed one gently. "How are you doing down there, hmm?" She slid her fingers down Orihime's bare body and reached the core, still covered by the soaking wet panties. "Oh, look at you!" She said flirtatiously as she ran her finger along the clit. "Someone's getting excited."

Rangiku pulled Orihime up into a standing position and lead her to the table. "Orihime-chan," she instructed, "get on the table." Orihime did as she was told. Rangiku pulled Orihime's panties off her and threw them aside. "You won't be needing these."

* * *

Err next chapter out whenever. I'll try and write it as soon as possible.

Review if you liked it :)

~Serenity


End file.
